Pokemon Sky Blue, Sky High!
by QueenyB
Summary: A Girl Named Sky mysteriously wakes up in the unova region not knowing who she is or how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Adventures! Sky Blue, Sky high! This is my version of the manga Pokémon Adventures! It will have a lot of the characters from the manga itself (All of them!) heheh!

The Unova region a place unlike any region we have seen so far.

"Uh…My head…Where am I?" She looked around. "What happened to me?" She tried to remember, when suddenly a large shock went through her body.

Nurse joy walked by. "Oh no! Audino! Hurry and get her medicine!" She grabbed the medicine and ran over to her. "Here drink this."

"What just happened miss?"

"You have a severe case of shock wave, but your better for now Sky."

"Um…Miss I have three questions, 1. What is shock wave? 2. Who are you? And 3. Who is Sky?"

"Oh pardon me; my name is Joy, Nurse Joy. And pardon me again, Is Sky not your name?"

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"You don't? Oh dear that must have been some Pokémon battle you were in maybe this will jog your memory. Audino please fetch her Pokémon." Audino went to get her Pokémon.

"Um…Nurse Joy, what're Pokémon?"

"You don't know, my word you must have an extremely severe case of amnesia."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well here are your Pokémon. Chu! Tep! Your trainer is awake." Chu and Tep jumped onto the bed.

"What're these two creatures? Are they the Pokémon you were talking about?"

"Why yes they are yours, your pokedex told me a lot about them even their names, Chu is a Pichu, and Tep is a Tepig."

"Well I better get going."

"What! But you just woke up after being unconscious for a week! On top of that you have amnesia!"

"Exactly, I'm not gonna find any clue to jogging my memory by sitting here."

"I guess your right your clothes are on the chair there; you can change and then gather your things at the front desk."

Sky changed and tied the blue ribbon around her like a head with a bow on top.

"Nurse Joy I'm done."

"Okay then here are your things. One Pokedex, A pair of gloves, a set of headphones, and your Pokémon's pokeballs."

"Thanks nurse joy, C'mon Chu and Tep."

Sky ran off wondering what happened to her, little did she know that she was being followed.

"Man how far do we have to walk until we get to the next town? At least these heels are comfy." She felt the side of the shoe and pushed a button, which made the shoes turn into roller blades.

"Whoa this is cool! I wonder if I know how to use them, only one way to find out. Tep hop on."She started skating and found that she could do it with no problem.

"I wonder who I was as a person and what my goal in life was…guess no one would ever expect to wake up and not know a thing about themselves huh?"

Suddenly she heard a snap and a net began to lift her up, but she jumped out before it closed.

"What was that all about?" She heard rustling and a boy jumped down from jumped down from the trees.

"I have you now!" Said the boy landing on sky.

"Ow what was that for!"

"Don't play dumb where's the rest of your gang!"

"What gang? What are you talking about?"

"Okay so that's how you want to play huh? My Vaporeon would be happy too…" His Vaporeon jumped in front from his side. "Vapor, Water gun!"

His Vaporeon fried a water gun at Sky, who ducked down onto her knees. Chu and Tep jumped in front of Sky to protect her but were easily blown back.

"No! Are you two okay?" Sky began to cry a little. The boy noticed and told his Vaporeon to stop.

"What gives why aren't you fighting back?"

"How am I supposed to fight back against that thing that you have?"

"My Vaporeon? It's a Pokémon, and you have two perfectly good ones there." He went up to Sky and got really close to her. "Are you okay up there?" He said tapping on her head.

"Stop that please and no not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well…I just woke up in the Pokémon center and I can't remember a thing."

"Heavy…"

"By the way…WHAT WERE YOU DOING JUMPING OUT AT PEOPLE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Oh that sorry it's kinda my job, I was assigned to look out for this gang and stop them by a very prestigious professor."

"And how did I get mixed up in this?"

"It's just that they usually wear blue and carry Pokémon from the Kanto or Johto region."

"Well I can see the blue but what about the kanto or johto thing?"

"That Pichu of yours appears to be from kanto…let's see what the Pokedex says."

"Huh? Did you say pokedex?"

"Yup a Pokedex to store information on Pokémon." He showed it to her.

"I think I have one of those. The nurse at the Pokémon center gave it to me she said it was mine"

"Maybe this is the answer you need."

"Huh?"

"To unlocking your memory, if you have the same pokedex as me then maybe we both know the professor."

"Maybe…let me see what is the last thing I remember before waking up…" She tried remembering. "Let's see I was in a cave." Suddenly she felt a shock go through her body. She fell onto her knees, and the boy went over to her.

"Are you okay?" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but was shocked. "Ow! What the…?" He looked at her and saw electricity flowing around her then it vanished.

"Why…does…this…happen?"

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yeah at the Pokémon Center when I tried to remember what happened to me before I was in the Center."

"Wow…Hey do you have any pokeballs?"

"No, But I do have some money, and a trainer card."

"Cool does it have your full name?"

"Yeah it says Pokémon trainer Sky Blue."

"Your name is Sky?"

"?"

"My name is Sky too."

"Really weird."

"Well c'mon we have no time to lose."

"What? Why?"

"We need to get to the next town and try and contact the professor maybe we could get some info on your identity."

"Okay!"

Character Profile

Name: Sky Blue

Birthday: Feb. 22

Age: 14

Look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of SKY! Woohoo! I don't own Pokémon. Kinda wish I did though. T^T *Also please note the characters in my story will be referred to by slightly different names so it will be easy to specify one from the other, The boys name will be spelled Skye, however the girls name is still spelled Sky.*

The 2 people, Skye and Sky, who had just met do to a case of mistaken identity, had just reached the next town over. They started off from route 2 just outside of Accumula town arriving at Striaton city.

"Well this is it Striaton city." Skye said.

"Wow! It's I beautiful looking little city."Said Sky.

"Yeah. Hey maybe we should head to the Pokémon center now and see if we can contact the professor. We have to do it now I have a little appointment here in Striaton."

"Okay. What kind of appointment do you have?"

"Uh…I can't tell you now but would it be too much trouble for to accompany me to my appointment? I did show you the way here."

"Sure, no problem."

"Great then lets head to the center."They started heading for the Pokémon center, but little did they know they were being watched.

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, hello Nurse Joy. Do you remember me? We met in Accumula town." Sky said.

"Huh? Oh, you must mean my sister." Nurse Joy said pulling out a photo frame.

"Wow you have a lot of sisters." Sky said with the most confused face.

"Okay then. Nurse Do you have anything we can use to contact the professor with." Skye Said.

"I'm so sorry I would love to help but I'm afraid the monitor is down."

"Really, what happened?"

"All I know is that there was an attempted robbery last night, but instead of taking anything they broke monitor. They must have been scared by the alarm and ended up going in to panic."

"Strange, very strange, guess we have to contact the professor another time."

"If that's the case maybe we should head to your appointment." Sky said.

"Good idea it's almost time to head there anyways." They started heading off.

"Hey Skye…Where is this appointment of yours?"

"Let's see it should be around here somewhere." He looked around. "Oh, that's it Striaton city gym." They walked inside.

"Huh? This doesn't look like any gym I know."

"How would you know? You can't even remember what Pokémon are."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Hello welcome to the Striaton city gym." Said Chili.

"Hey! How have things been since the last time I visited, Chili?" Skye said.

"Well if it isn't Skye. Are you here to see Cilan? He said you were coming to see him."

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Oh! He's in the back I'll go get him."

"Hey Skye?" Sky said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who is Cilan?"

"Oh, he's the grass-type Pokémon user at this gym."

"What?"

"It means…"He was interrupted.

"Well, look who came to visit. How ya been Skye?" Cilan said.

"Good and you Cilan?"

"I've been just fine. So where is that friend you called about?"

"She is right her." He said pointing to Sky. She looked completely clueless. "Do you think she could have a Pokémon battle here, with one of you?"

"Sure fine by me. Are you up for it miss?"

She was confused. "Uh…Sure, but I have one question."

"Ask away."

"What's a Pokémon battle?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said…" She was stopped by Skye. "She is just joking. Just messing around you know. So at what time will the gym battle take place?"

"3:00 sharp. Don't be late okay?"

"Perfect we'll meet you here at 3." He walked Sky and himself out of the building.

"What was that all about, Skye?"

"Take it easy."

"I won't. How do you just put me on the spot like? I don't even know what a Pokémon battle is, let alone how to do one."

"Listen, I just did this to help you get your memory back. This is the one last thing I can do to try and help you regain your memory."

"What do you mean (One last thing)?"

"When we met I was in the middle of a mission. I need to continue that mission. After I help you with the gym battle, I'm leaving."

"Oh I see. But I'm nervous I don't know how to do this."

"That's why I'll train you. We have 4 hours before the battle and you have some pokeballs so let's go catch some Pokémon."

"Okay!"

They out of the city and back on to route 2. There was some tall grass not too far from the city.

"Okay. Now Sky I want you to go into that grass and wait until you see a Pokémon."

"Okay." She went in and looked around. She saw a Deerling grazing. "Okay what now?"

"Attack and try to catch it."

"Okay." She released her Tepig from the pokeball. "Follow me Tep." She took one toward the Deerling, and snapped a branch. The Deerling heard it and chased her. "AHHHHH! Wild Pokémon!"

"What are you doing? Attack it."

"Oh yeah right. Tep use ember." Tep stopped running faced the Pokémon and used ember.

"That's it; its weak now throw the pokeball!"

"Here it goes!" She threw the pokeball, and it hit Deerling. The Pokémon was captured but for how long? She watched the pokeball as it shook, finally it stood still. "Did I do it?"

"Yes you did now let's see the little **DEER**." He said snickering.

"Not as funny as you think." She picked up the pokeball and released the Pokémon. The Deerling tried to stand but couldn't. "Oh no, she's hurt." She looked at its leg.

"Looks like it got burned Sky." As soon as Skye said that word sky remembered something but with the same effect as any time she tried to remember. She could feel the electricity again.

"Why… does this…keep…happening?" She said in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't…" She saw something. It was part of the forest, and it was on fire. She saw a Deerling in the middle of the blaze, and a black figure was standing not to far she heard it speak. She could tell by the voice that it was a girl. '_I don't have time…for…_' and just like that it ended.

"Are you okay Sky?"

"Yeah I am now."

"What happened? Did you remember something?"

"No, I didn't remember anything."

"Okay then. Here take this." He gave her a bottle.

"What is this?"

"A burn heal. Once you finish that we need to continue training."

"Yes sir."

End of Chapter 2

Character Profile

Name: Skye High

Birthday: January 22

Age: 15

Look out for the next Chapter! And Please Review!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of sky this chapter will have some good action; also we get to see some of the original characters, so stay tuned.

Professor Oak's Johto region lab 1 week ago, Chris is currently helping him with research.

The Professor is sitting at his desk analyzing data.

"Hmm…Very strange." The professor said.

"What is it professor?" Chris said.

"There seem to some strange energy signals from the far off unova region."

"What kinda of signals Professor?"

"I don't know but it seems to be a very powerful Pokémon."

"Could it be one of the other legendary Pokémon?"

"Quite possibly, maybe you and your friends should head over there."

"Good idea."

***Striaton City Gym***

"Welcome back." Cilan said.

"Thanks she's ready now. Right Sky?" Skye said.

"Yup. I'm ready to take you guys on." She said.

"Well, you'll only be taking on one of us. And to determine which one of us you will fight we need to know what your main Pokémon is." Chili said.

"Okay my main Pokémon will be my Tepig, Tep." Sky said.

"Perfect then you'll be battling my brother Cress."

"Okay."

"Please follow us to the battling area." Cress said.

"Will the leader and challenger please take their positions?" Cilan said. They got into position.

"Okay battle."

"Come on out Lilipup." Cress said.

"Tep your up little guy." Sky said.

Just like that the battle started. Cress got the first move, and ordered his Lilipup to tackle. Tep dodged but, cress had ordered another tackle that hit this time. Sky got scared.

"Tep return. Chu take 'em down!" She shouted.

"What are you doing? Why did you switch out?" Skye said.

"Just be quiet I'm nervous!"

"A Pichu huh? Where did you get that Pokémon?" Cress asked.

"Eh…? Uh I'll tell you another time." Sky said.

The battle continued. This time Sky got the first attack, she told Chu to use quick attack. She landed a hit on Lilipup, but cress countered by telling his Lilipup to use bite. It clamped on to Chu's ear. She ran around in circles with the Lilipup still on her ear, and eventually she ran into a rock giving herself a K.O.

"No! Chu wake up!" Sky said.

"Forget it! Just return her and switch back to Tep." Skye said.

"Right. Chu return. Tep, Let's try this again."

"We don't have time to dilly dally, let us continue the fight." Cress said.

Cress tried using the same move again sensing Sky's lack of experience, but she knew just what to do this time. She ordered Tep to dodge. He dodged and got behind Lilipup, Tep was ordered to use ember. With that hit Lilipup was knocked out.

"Huh you learned from your mistakes but you won't be able to beat me now." Cress said.

"What does that mean?" Sky asked.

"This is what it means." Cress brought out his best Pokémon, Panpour.

"Okay no problem. Just need to take this one down and we're good." She said.

"Wait, Sky…" Skye said.

"Not now I need to focus."

Sky got the first move she used ember, but it had no effect. Then cress countered with a water gun which of course gave an instant K.O. to Tep.

"What just happened you're stronger than this Tep!" Sky said.

"That's what I was going to tell you. Tep is a fire type. Think of three of the four natural elements." Skye said.

"Right fire, water, and grass, Grass is weak against fire, and fire is weak against water so my first choice to battle this Pokémon should have been…" She grabbed the pokeball and released, her Deerling. "Go, Dee you're up next. Now let's win this"

Cress attacked with fury swipes. Dee dodged the first time, but was hit the second time. It dealt a good amount of damage due to the fact that she was hit 8 times. This time Dee was ordered to use double kick. It did some damage but not enough. Cress ordered a water gun, Dee dodged. Now was her only chance and from the little bit of training she go from Skye, she knew what to do.

"Now leech seed!" She commanded.

The seed stuck on to the Panpour and sucked whatever HP it had left right out.

"K.O.! the winner is the challenger Sky." Cilan said.

"Awesome! Skye I did it!" She said with excitement.

"Good job" He said back.

"Sky I present you with the trio badge for me." Cress said handing her the badge.

"NO WAY!" she said looking at the shiny new badge.

"This is a reward for all your hard work." Cress said.

"Than…" She felt the surge again, she was remembering something. She could see to people this time. She could tell who they were but it was a girl and a man.

"**Okay I did what you asked for, now give me what I asked for." **The girl said.

"**Not just yet but take this."** The man said.

"**What is this?"** The girl asked.

"**A little money a reward for all your hard work."**

"**What? This wasn't part of the deal now give them back."**

"**You said you would do whatever we want, and in return we would give them back to you. But we have more for you to do."**

The surge ended there and she fell to the ground she had completely passed.

"What's going on? What happened?" Cilan said.

"Something good for her happened, but it looks like it had a side effect." Skye said.

"Well we need to get her to a Pokémon center." Chili said.

The four of them ran out of the gym and over to the Pokémon center. Skye was the one carrying Sky. He looked down at her in his arms and smiled. '_She must have remembered something big if it made her pass out like this._' He thought to himself. '_I'm glad I could help her before I had to go._'

***1 hour later***

"Huh…" Sky said as she was waking up.

"Come in she's awake." Nurse joy said.

"Where am I?" Sky asked.

"You're at a Pokémon center. You passed out after you received the badge." Chili said as the three of them walked in.

"Really?" she looked around. "Why are there only three of you? Where is Skye?"

"He said he had to leave and continue some 'mission' he was on." Cilan said.

"Oh already huh, well I can't stay here I need to go."

"What are you saying you just woke up." Cress said.

"He's right you can't go until tomorrow" Nurse Joy said.

"But I can't wait that long I need to do something."

"Well she said you can't go so stay here." Cilan said.

"Fine…" The four of them left, leaving Sky alone in the room. '_If they think they can keep me here they're wrong._' She thought to herself. '_I still have no memory of anything I need to find out more but how do I get out of here without them noticing?_' She got up from the bed. She heard something hit the ground. It was the head phones she had been wearing around her neck. They started to glow and a green band appeared. She picked them up and put them on her head. The green band that formed was actually a screen that had a map of that particular Pokémon center on it.

"I think I just found a way out…" She looked in her fanny pack and saw her Pokémon were gone. "It looks like in need to make a quick pit stop before I leave." She looked up and saw a vent above the bed. As she was climbing on the bed she noticed something shiny sitting on the night stand, it was her gym badge. She grabbed it and clipped it onto her bow. She climbed on the bed and opened the vent that was above and climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky was up in the vents trying to find a way out to get her Pokémon and get out. She saw a few red blips moving around on the screen, she was over the room where her Pokémon were. She saw the red blips on the screen walk away from the room she was over, and she opened the vent and hopped down. She saw her Pokémon in a containment unit they had full HP, so she opened the containment unit and took them. She walked out of the room to find an exit; she used the screens on her gloves to navigate the map on the screen. She had found a back exit to the Pokémon center but she had to hurry one of the red blips was coming. She ran down the hall and made it to the back entrance, she opened the door and left.

"Finally out…" She realized something. "How the hell did I do that?" She looked around and saw a path and turned off the screen. She began to walk; she wanted to see where it led to. "This is awesome I was like a spy back there. I wonder if I was trained to do that." She looked around. "I wonder where I am." She went in her fanny pack and pulled out a town map. "Oh I'm on route 3. Awesome I bet if I go through the entire unova region then I can regain my memory." She heard a loud bang and saw a large cloud of smoke rising in the sky. "What the…!" she began to run to the spot where she saw the smoke rising from.

"Do you think you can screw with us like that?" She heard a voice say. She ducked behind some bushes and watched. There was a woman dressed in blue and white, she had a Blitzle with her.

"Listen Shelly, you can threaten me all you want, but I won't spill" The voice she heard was familiar. She peeked over the bushes a little and saw that the other person was Skye. He looked injured.

"Don't play dumb with me, where is the girl that was with you?" Shelly said.

"I'm still not telling."

"You want some more? Fine by me, Blitzle, shockwave!"

"I'm right here!" Sky ran out, and stood I front of Skye with her arms out.

"Oh-ho you're here?" Shelly said.

"Sky? What are you doing HERE?" Skye asked.

"Helping, why weren't you fighting?" She said.

"She ambushed me I should have been more vigilant. She took my pokeballs"

"Are you too done talking? Good you're coming with me girly." Shelly said.

"That's what you think. I'll fight you and if you win you can take me but if I win you leave us alone." Sky said.

"Deal, Blitzle get ready."

"Tep you're up!"

Shelly's Blitzle charged at them but they dodged. Tep used ember which Blitzle dodged easily. It came at them again, but this time Sky waited until just the right moment, and ordered ember again. This time Blitzle was hit right in the face, and he was not happy about that. Once more the Pokémon charged Tep was ordered to use flame charge, but Blitzle dodged. While using shock wave, it rammed the both of them, and sent them flying back towards Skye.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sky said.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Give m one of your Pokémon. You need some help fighting this."

"Here take Chu."

The battle was on again, Blitzle tried using shock wave again but the four of them dodged. The y decided to do a combined attack of thunderbolt and flame thrower. It was headed straight for their opponents they were too fast. Blitzle came and charged at them again with lightning speed, and a shock wave attached to that charge. They couldn't get out of the way in time and were sent flying again.

"Is that the best you guys got? I guess I overestimated you 2." Shelly said.

"How are we gonna do this she's too strong for the both of us." Skye said.

"I don't know we need some help." Sky said.

"Did someone call for help?" A voice said. It sounded like it was coming from the sky.

"Who are you guys?" Skye asked. They looked up and saw three people drop in next to them.

"The names Crystal. That's Silver and this is Gold. We're here to help out so don't worry."

"You guys can't handle this girl? Then we'll help." Gold said.

"What more kids? I don't have time for this. Girl in the blue you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Shelly said.

"Don't think you're gonna lay a hand on this lovely lady." Gold said looking at Sky. She was kinda freaked out.

"Nothing but a flirt…" Crystal said rolling her eyes.

Blitzle used thunder bolt which did hit the three's Pokémon but had not much effect due to level difference. The three of them came at her with a combo attack of flame thrower, water gun, and razor leaf. An instant K.O.

"What! How did this happen!" Shelly said shocked.

"Your Pokémon is still basic is it not? Then you stood no chance." Silver said.

"Fine I'll be back you can count on it."

"Wait…" Skye said.

"Let her leave Skye." Sky said.

"But she has my Pokémon…"

"Who has your Pokémon?" She said holding up three pokeballs.

"When did you…?"

"Chu got them when she was fighting." She said with a sneaky smirk on her face.

"Are you guys okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah were fine." Skye said

"Good she could have really hurt you guys." Crystal said.

"What were you guys doing fighting her anyways?" Gold asked.

"Ask him…" Sky said pointing to Skye. "I just found him and decided to help out."

"Well you need to be more careful…" Crystal said looking at her pokedex. "It looks like that was a Blitzle pretty low level…"

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"Oh this it's the latest version of the Johto region Pokedex." Crystal said holding it up.

"You guys are pokedex holders?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, maybe you heard about us and want our autographs." Gold said winking at Sky.

"No…" She said staring at him. She was clearly un-amused.

"We have some Pokedex too." Skye said. They both took out their pokedex.

"Cool that makes you guys our juniors." Gold said.

"Hey Skye you know you never told who those bad guys you were tracking were." Sky said.

"Yeah I know but I was trying to keep it a secret, but now that you've been involved I have to tell you." He said.

"So who are they?" Sky asked.

"They are Team Flyers, They want ultimate power and control of all beings on this planet and they plan to start with the Unova region."

"But why do they want control of the people on this planet?" Crystal asked.

"Right now their cause is unknown, but what I do know is that plan on achieving their goal by awakening another set of legendary Pokémon." He said.

"Do you know what those Pokémon are?" Silver asked.

"Unfortunately I don't know that either." He said.

"Well we are here to help. The professor picked up on the signal and sent us to try and figure out what was causing the disturbance." Crystal said.

"Awesome we could use the help, but I think to keep suspicion down we should travel separately." Skye said.

"No problem. Does one of you have a cross-transceiver?" Crystal said.

"No we don't…" Skye said.

"Wait! I think I have something better." Sky said. She put on the head phones and turned them on.

"Huh? Since when can the headphones do that?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, but cool right?" She said with a big smile on her face.

They exchanged numbers and went off, on their different journeys with the same purpose. To stop a very big threat to the world before their plan can be completed.

End Chapter 4 -

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Thanks to my only reviewer on this story.

Sky and Skye are still on route 3. They had camped there for the night. Right now it is about 6 A.M., and Sky is asleep in the tent. She is mumbling something.

"Mhmm…n-no…d-don't do thaaah…Mhmm…" She turned over on to her side and cringed a little she was still hurt from yesterday. She turns back over, but is woken up by a loud noise.

"TIME TO GET UP!" It was Skye.

"AAAHH!" Sky screamed.

"Okay what are you waiting for? Time to get up!" Skye said.

"Why do we need to get up early? We got tossed around like a pair of ragdolls and our butts handed to us yesterday."

"Exactly that's why we need to get up early and train."

"Skye just leave. I need my beauty sleep."

"Fine have it your way." Skye left the tent. He walked a little bit away from the tent and released his Vaporeon. "Okay vapor. You know what to do." Vapor ran inside the tent. Sky was already asleep again. Vapor tapped her nose as a last attempt to get her up but it didn't work. Vapor then used water gun on the girl.

***20 minute later***

Sky is hanging her pajamas on a nearby branch to dry, but her hair is still wet as well. She turns to Skye.

"Jerk…" Sky said glaring at Skye

"We need to train so we won't lose next time." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Okay then. First up we have practice battle since you're still a novice."

"Okay, 3 on 3 Pokémon battle."

"But I only have 2…"

"Don't lie I know Chu saved three pokeballs yesterday."

"Crap! I forgot about that."

"Uh huh. So 3 on 3, let's go."

***Somewhere else in Unova***

"Crys did we have to get up so early?" Gold said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes we did Gold now stop complaining." Crystal replied

"But I'm tired, and when we had to fight Team Rocket we never got up this early." He said this time yawning.

"That's because this is a bigger threat." Silver said.

"Aw c'mon Silver not you too." He said looking at his friend.

"Just get over it. And besides were meeting the Kanto trainers today so we have to be at Castelia city by 7 A.M."Silver said back.

"Oh I see…" Gold said with a grin on his. "…You just want to see Blue."

Sliver blushed slightly. "You be quiet."

"No way this is hilarious." Gold said poking his friend.

"Why you…" Silver was ready to punch him but was interrupted.

"Stop it the both of you!" Crystal snapped at them. "I swear you 2 are supposed to best friends but you fight all the time."

"Sorry Crys." They said.

***Back to Skye and Sky***

"Chu thunderbolt!" Sky called out. The attack seemed to be heading straight for a little Snivy that didn't seem to want to move, but at the last second its trainer called out a command. "Dodge now!" The little Pokémon quickly dodged and then another command was called. "Razor leaf." The razor leaf struck Chu and gave her a K.O.

"Chu! Are you okay?" Sky said as she ran over and picked up her little Pokémon. "Chu?" She said tapping the Pokémon. Chu woke up and gave a thumb up to its trainer. "C'mon Skye you couldn't go a little easy on me?"

"Nope. The enemy won't go easy on you, which means I can't go easy on you either."

"Oh fine. Okay last Pokémon I have left. Tep your up."

"Awesome! Vapor come on out." He released is Vaporeon. "And Ivy you get back in the pokeball." He pointed the pokeball at his Snivy, but before it could be put back inside it jumped up, snatched the pokeball and jumped into a tree.

"What the…?" Sky said looking at the little Pokémon.

"This is why I never use you! Why don't you listen to me?" Skye said glaring at his Pokémon.

"Just leave her. C'mon lets battle." Sky said. Tep turned around and looked at its opponent. As soon as it knew it was at a disadvantage it ran off. "Tep where are you going?" Sky asked.

"What's going on? He didn't do this at Striaton city." Skye said. They chased after the Pokémon.

***Now in Castelia city***

"So where are we heading?" Gold asked.

"We need to get to the dock. The professor said they would be arriving by boat." Crystal said.

"Look there's the docks." Silver said pointing to them.

"Hey guys!" Red said waving to them.

"Oh there they are. Looks like the boat got here early." Crys said as she waved back.

"Oh my gosh Silver!" Blue said. She began to run over to the boy.

"Hey Blue!" Silver ran towards her as well. When they met they gave each other big hugs.

"He totally has a crush on…"Gold said but was interrupted. Crystal punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Leave him alone." Crystal whispered.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while how are things?" Yellow asked.

"Oh just fine yellow." Crystal said.

"Where were you guys we've been waiting here for a half an hour." Green said a little irritated.

"Really but the professor said you wouldn't be coming until 7:00." Crystal said confused.

"Well you should have gotten here earlier." Green said.

"Oh green don't be such a crabby pants. At least we're here. Now let's get something to eat I'm starving!" Blue said. Letting go of Silver she ran off.

"Blue I like the way you think. Let's go!" Red said. He followed her.

"Wait! You 2 are going to get lost in this city without a map!" Green and Crystal said chasing after them.

"Wait don't leave us here!" Yellow, Gold and Silver said running after them.

"Crys c'mon!" Gold said.

"Red don't follow Blue you're gonna get lost!" Yellow said.

"Blue you're gonna get lost!" Silver said.

***Back with Skye and Sky***

"Tep where are you?" Sky said.

"Tep!" Skye called out.

"Tep come back!" Sky called out.

"Wonder why he ran off like that?" Skye asked.

"I don't know…maybe he saw how easily you beat me then got scared?"

"Maybe…"

"Chu can you sniff him out?" Sky said petting the little Pokémon that was on her shoulder.

"Hey stay off of the set!" Someone said.

"Huh…?" They said.

"We don't need a wild Pokémon like you distracting the actors!" It was some guy and a camera crew. They were chasing Tep.

"Tep! There you are!" Sky said holding her arms out wide and letting the Pokémon jump into them.

"Hey you 2 you need to stay out of here! We're filming a movie her and we can't have randoms popping up in the shot!" The man wearing the beret said.

"We're so sorry. Her Tepig just ran off and we…" Skye said.

"I don't care! We just filmed a scene and had it in the background! Now it'll…" He snapped, but was interrupted.

"Director! What are you doing here?" I girl with a pony tail and cap came over.

"Oh sorry white we just had to sort something out." The man said.

"Oh…" White said. She looked at the 2 people she had never seen before. "Does that Tepig belong to you? It's so cute!"

"Uh yeah his name is Tep." Sky said.

"Tep? My friend has a Tepig with the same name." White said.

"Oh there you are white I was looking for you." A boy came over with a Tepig running alongside him.

-End chapter 5-

Fun fact time with Sky!

Hey it's me Sky! Okay fun fact time! Did you know that the Unova regions geography was based off of New York City? You heard me right; it was based off of NYC. It's actually pretty funny since the writer of this story lives there. It's kinda like living in the Unova region. Anyway here is another fun fact. Did you know that a very good possibility for the origin of the name "UNOVA" could come from the fact that the geography was based off of a city in America? Here's how you can tell. As you may know another name for America is the United States of America, so I want you to look closely. (UN-ited states OF A-merica) Did you see that? It's pretty fun having this knowledge to share with you. Anyway that's it for fun facts. If you want to know anything I and Skye take requests. Leave any requests in the reviews and me and/or Skye will discuss them. Hope you like the story! And please review!


End file.
